A distributed computing environment includes a number of computing nodes, where each computing node can include one or more processors on which software modules execute. Data produced by some of the software modules can be retrieved by other software modules in the distributed computing environment.
To improve performance in the distributed computing environment, a shared memory can be implemented, where data produced by software modules can be stored for retrieval by other software modules. However, conventional shared memory architectures have various issues, including relatively high cost and/or inability to scale efficiently as the size of the computing environment is increased.